Si Pein
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Alkisah seorang pemuda bernama Pein/ "Ternyata anda sangat BRILIAN!" / Warning: PARODI. Kangen Akatsuki? Itu artinya anda berhak untuk RnR fanfic ini!


Yang kangen Akatsuki angkat tangan! xD

**.**

**~*Tentang Si Pein*~**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto & iklan © pemiliknya.

Warning: OOC, AU, fanfic parody.

**Terinspirasi dari iklan salah satu produk krim kecantikan. Terima kasih pada tim kreatif iklan tersebut atas ide-nya ^_^**

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

.

.

.

Nagato—atau yang biasanya lebih akrab dipanggil Pein—memasuki gerbang Universitas Akatsuki atau UA dengan wajah dan pakaian yang sama-sama bisa dibilang lusuh, kucel, kumel dan bau acem.

Pikirannya sudah tidak sejernih dengan pikirannya saat masih SD dulu. Sekarang, yang dipikirnya cuma cinta-xxx-cinta mulu. Masuk di universitas ini juga karena UA adalah universitas lawas yang terkenal dengan kebobrokan dan ketidak mampuannya mengajar anak didik. Tapi namanya juga universias pingin eksis, meskipun ga ada yang daftar masuk, si Pak Kepala Orochimaru punya seribu macal akal ular untuk membuat universitas ini ada siswanya. Jumlahnya sangat banyak—menurut Pak Orochimaru sih. Ada SEPULUH orang totalnya.

Ceritanya, saat itu di usianya yang ke 26, Pein yang berprofesi sebagai tukang jualan buku TTS limaratusan bergambar cewek bohay disamperi oleh Orochimaru dan asistennya, Kabuto.

"Beli pak? Cuma limaratus doang. Kalo beli dua saya kasih diskon jadi tigaribu!" Pein mulai menjajakan jualannya. Baginya, diskon adalah keuntungan bagi penjual dan kerugian bagi pembeli.

"Yee, tambah mahal!" keluh si asisten berkacamata, Kabuto.

Pein mendengus keras, mirip kebo. Kakinya ia naikkan ke bangku yang ia duduki. Mulutnya gerak-gerak ga jelas.

"Cuih, selilitan!"

Oh, ternyata Pein lagi selilitan.

Tanpa ragu ia mengambil salah satu pierching yang paling dekat dengan mulutnya. Melihat ujung pierching itu kurang tajam, dengan indahnya ia mulai mengasah sang pierching nista di kuku kakinya. Kemudian mengarahkan ujung pierchingnya disela-sela giginya yang berwarna kuning-kuning kemenyan itu. Dasar nista.

Sambil melakukan aktifitasnya itu, Pein melirik ke duo bapak-bapak tadi.

"Mau beli gak? Kalo ga mau, ga usah lama-lama liatnya!" ujarnya sambil melotot.

Orochimaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 360 derajat. Sementara Kabuto mengelus-elus dagunya dengan kecepatan 125cm per menit.

"Saya melihat," Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimatnya, "anda sangat… BRILIAN!"

Kabuto bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum memuji. Matanya berkilat-kilat bagai pohon pinang terbelah menjadi dua. Hadeh, gak nyambung.

"Saya akan memberikan beasiswa untuk memasuki universitas saya! Anda bisa masuk ke jurusan kepemimpinan dengan bakat anda yang seperti itu!" seru Orochimaru sambil menuding ke arah pierching Pein.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Pein. Dengan segala keajaibannya menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Akatsuki.

"Hooaaam!" untuk kesekian kalinya ia menguap.

BUAK! Sebuah boneka kayu berukuran hampir 2 meter dengan indahnya menghantam tubuh kerempeng Pein.

"Belum-belum udah ngantuk aja lo, Pein!" ejek seorang pemuda imut berambut merah, Sasori. Ia adalah pelaku penghantaman(?) tadi.

Pein mengelus-eleus badannya, kemudian dengan segala kekuatannya ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "SAKIT BEGOOO!"

Sasori tersenyum, "Sori, ini untuk praktek gue. Jangan salahkan Hiroko yang imut ini." Kemudian, dengan tampang tak berdosanya, Sasori mulai memeluk-meluk sang boneka. Coba itu author.. *plak*

Pein bergidik ngeri. Boneka kayu buruk rupa begini dibilang imut? Batin Pein.

Kemudian ia berjalan di samping Sasori. Sasori yang lebih pendek 10 sentimeter darinya itu terlihat imut seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun. Padahal aslinya sudah oom-oom, 35 tahun. Beda dengan Pein yang sering dikira oom-oom setengah baya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa cewek ayu yang rambutnya disanggul dan diberi hiasan bunga mawar.

CKLIK!

Pein yang tadinya ingin membalas sapaan Konan, cewek tadi, menjadi bingung sendiri karena tiba-tiba gerakan disekelilingnya berhenti.

Sasori menepuk bahu Pein, "Lo belum bisa nyapa dia dengan wajah yang kayak gitu."

"Maksud lo?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Pakai nih!" jawab Sasori sambil memberikan sebuah sabun cair, "Buruan! Waktunya bentar lagi bakal jalan lagi."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Pein segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi tanpa melihat tanda di pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tukang intip!"

PLAK!

Sebuah cap tangan membekas di wajah Pein.

"Uaadoooh, uaaampuoooon DJ!" Pein berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, keluar seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas dada(?) dan celana boxer sambil mengacung-acungkan sikat WC.

"Tukang intip! Huah!" jerit si pirang, Deidara, "Ini kan kamar mandi waria! Yang buat cowok disana noh!"

Pein mengikuti arah sikat WC yang dipegang Deidara. Sambil curi-curi pandang, Pein ngeloyor begitu aja.

Singkat cerita, setelah memakai sabun itu dan sekarang setting tempat dan waktu udah berubah…

Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sana segera menatap ke arah ambang pintu. Di sana ada Pein dan di belakangnya ada Sasori.

"Wuah, beneran ngefek nih Sas!" guman Pein, "Gue jadi kelihatan lebih ganteng!"

Yang diajak ngomong cuma nyengir, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Memang berkat sabun yang Sasori beli di Indonesia itu, kulit wajah Pein terlihat lebih cerah dan segar.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sang bidadari. "Oh, Konaaaan!" Pein dengan cucuran air mata memanggil gadis pujaan hatinya.

Konan menoleh ke arah suara. Ia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ia lihat.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah Pein melangkah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti menginjak sesuatu.

"Kyaaaa, handuk gueeee!" teriakan melengking nan cempreng milik Deidara membuat kaget Pein. Dengan segera ia menarik handuknya dan membuat Pein jatuh menimpa meja.

Di meja itu ada Itachi, Kisame dan Tobi yang menikmati makanan mereka. Tapi dengan kehadiran tak diharapkan dari Pein, makanan mereka hancur berantakan. Karena amarah, Kisame melempar tubuh Pein dengan pedang Samehadanya.

Lah? Ke kampus kok boleh bawa pedang?

Pein kemudian mendarat mulus di dalam koper uang Kakuzu. Badan Pein yang terkena nasi dan kuah teriyakipun membuat uang-uang itu lengket.

"Uang guee!" Kakuzu menangis merung-raung dan bersiap utuk mengejar Pein.

Pein yang merasakan hawa kebencian segera bangkit berdiri. Belum sempat ia melangkah, ia kembali tersandung sebuah sabit.

"Uuuooo!" Pein ber-uuooo-ria dengan gaya slowmotion.

Sang pemilik sabit, Hidan, tidak terima karena sabitnya yang baru saja dimandikan dengan air bunga kamboja dengan nistanya tersentuh(?) kaki Pein refleks mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah muka Pein, "Makan, nih! Dasar A*ss6ha9v7*&^ D*&e!" umpatnya.

Pein yang makin bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi melihat sebuah tanaman di belakangnya. Niat untuk bersembunyi di balik tanaman itu, Pein keburu keder melihat sang tanaman yang ternyata adalah Zetsu, rekan kampusnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan tumbuhan venus flytrap dan zebra.

"Ha-hai akang(?) Zet…!" sapa Pein sambil gemetaran karena Zetsu melihatnya dengan tatapan seorang kanibal dan Zetsu mulai bersiap akan meng-singgah-kan kulit durian yang sedari tadi di pegang di mukanya.

"PEIN!"

Pein yang terpanggil(?) segera menoleh ke arah belakang. Rombongan mahluk haus darah yang akan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas hal yang dilakukan Pein tadi siap untuk menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"UWAAAA!" Pein yang kehabisan akal segera mendorong Zetsu ke arah rekan-rekannya yang lain.

BRUAK!  
>PRANG!<br>ZRUT!  
>BROT!<br>Handukku~ —eh?-

Pein cengo melihat pemandangan dimana sekelompok mahluk ajaib yang sedari tadi mengejarnya jatuh terkapar, bergelimpangan.

Ah, tunggu! ada satu orang yang masih sadar! Coba liat di tumpukan paling bawah, Pein!

"Emang buku…" sahut Pein.

Pein melihat Zetsu dengan segenap kekuatan mencoba melempar Pein dengan kulit duriannya.

SRET…

Sayang sekali, Zetsu. Anda gagal. Pein berhasil mengelak dengan indahnya.

Pein tersenyum congkak, "Lo? Gue? End!"

Nggak nyambung abis!

Pein melihat arah kulit durian itu melayang. SWING! Kulit durian tersebut dengan indahnya terselip diantara kipas angin yang baling-balingnya adalah bekas baling-baling helikopter zaman perang dunia kedua. Karena kipas itu dalam kondisi masih berputar, potongan-potongan durian itu nemplok di wajah Pein.

"Aaaargh!" erang Pein bak ibu-ibu melahirkan, "Akhirnya gak perlu nyari pierching baru!"

Dasar edan!

Setelah melihat kondisi telah aman, Pein menatap Konan yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan senyum yang—ehm—menawan.

"Konan…" sapa Pein sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Konan terlihat tersipu malu. Si Pein makin gonjang-ganjing hatinya, apalagi saat ini Konan sedang berjalan centil menuju ke arah pemuda berambut oranye itu.

'Yes, bentar lagi kawin!' batin Pein menari-nari.

"Sasori-kun!"

Eh?

Pein terbengong melihat Konan yang dengan santainya melewati dirinya sambil mengucapkan nama sahabat baiknya.

"Sasori-kun, nanti kita jalan-jalan ke Suna, ya." Ujar Konan sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasori.

"Iya." Jawab Sasori sambil menyunggingkan senyum andalannya.

Sementara itu.

Pein hanya bisa terbengong saat melihat keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kampus sambil bercanda mesra.

Pein menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Loh? Ini udahan? Gitu doang?"

Dasar nista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*****TAMAT*****~**

Nemu fic ini di bagian arsip lama ^^ karena kangen Akatsuki, jadi semangat deh ngelanjutin. Hehehe.

**Mind to review**? ^^


End file.
